Archie the Scare Pig
Archie the Scare Pig is a character in Monsters University.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYd_oHbkjPY, 2:04 He is the mascot of Fear Tech, Monsters University's rival college. His appearance seems to be derived from a six-legged pig with goat horns with weird eyes featuring rectangular pupils; the insignia of Fear Tech, is seen on his side. Background Official Description "The squealing mascot of Monsters University's rival school, Fear Tech, becomes the unsuspecting target of an MU prank when he's secretly swiped. But Archie the Scare Pig is no boneless ham; he can take care of himself, and his fast feet and feisty nature keep his hijackers in hot pursuit."Monsters University Official Website Physical appearance He is all orange with a brown saddle on his back. Appearances ''Monsters University Sulley stole Archie in order to impress the Roar Omega Roar, the fraternity he was hoping to enter. Pursed by Fear Tech students, he broke in Mike Wazowski's room with the pig, who hid under Mike's bed. Sulley, realizing he wasn't in his room as he thought, tries to get Archie out from under the bed. Sulley chases the pig, and accidentally causes a bookcase to fall on him, at which point he introduces himself to Mike. Soon after, Archie steals Mike's hat and jumps out the window. Archie races through Monsters University's campus up to the Greek row, chased by Mike and Sulley, and wreaking havoc. Mike rides the pig for some time, and later manages, by throwing a football at a row of bikes, to imprison the pig in a garbage can. Nevertheless, Sulley got all the credit for the capture. The catch of Fear Tech's mascot met with joy among the MU students, who proceed in covering the Fear Tech logo with the MU insignia. It is uncertain what became of Archie after that. Video games Disney INFINITY In ''Disney INFINITY, Archie can be ridden after being purchased from the store in the Monsters University play set. Archie is the Fear Tech mascot, and can be unlocked by completing the Race to Victory mission in the Play Set (which is the final main story mission). He costs 1500 tokens to purchase from the Toy Store. While riding Archie in the Toy Box, the music will change to a marching band drum corp music, although it appears to be omitted in the second game. Trivia *The design of Archie the Scare Pig was inspired by director Dan Scanlon’s dog Carol, a Japanese Chin.‘Monsters University’ Fun Facts, New Hi-Res Stills, Concept Art *Archie's kidnapping by somebody from another college could be a parody of The Simpsons episode "Homer Goes to College", where Homer swipes Springfield A&M's mascot, a pig named Sir Oinks-A-Lot. It could also be a reference to Texas A&M stealing UT Austin's mascot, a bull named Bevo. Additionally, Fear Tech seems to have black and orange as their school colors, which are the same colors of UT Austin. Gallery MU_Standard_1600x1200_6.jpg OozmaKappa2-MU.png Mu-figures.jpg ArchieScarePig.jpg Mike_Archie.jpg|Mike riding Archie Monsters-university-2.jpg Archiethescarepig.png Archie Disney Infinity.png|Archie the Scare Pig in Disney INFINITY Pixar Post Monsters University Vinylmation Ron Cohee 2.png|Archie Vinylmation archie football.jpg|Squealing Archie football 1263047440005.jpeg|Archie plush toy from the Disney Store Archie the Scare Pig Plush - Monsters University - 7'' Number 2.jpeg MonstersUniversityChristmas.png 902076-mike-sulley-archie-001.jpg archie-scare-pig.jpg References Category:Monsters Category:Pigs Category:Pets Category:Characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Silent characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Males Category:Characters in video games Category:Creatures Category:Monsters, Inc. characters